


Landing a Kiss

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya meets her at the airport, Corny title is corny, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Mari comes back from a trip, alyanette - Freeform, based on this cute little scene i saw at the airport, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8967967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: When Marinette comes back to Paris, she’s met by the arms of her girlfriend.





	

Marinette tapped on her phone, bouncing excitedly as she made her way to the gate. As soon as she’d been able, she had taken it out and shot message after message off to her parents, her friends, and her girlfriend- the latter being the receiver of most of her spam texts.

When the gate grew closer, she sent one last text, and put her phone away, not checking when it vibrated in recognition of a response. There was an extra bounce in her step as she turned the corner, and as soon as her eyes met those of Alya, her self-control melted away and she broke into a run.

If it had been anyone else, they would’ve been unprepared for the flurry of fashion designer that leaped at them. But Alya wasn’t anyone else, and she was so prepared that she caught Marinette in her arms and swung her around without missing a beat. Marinette squealed as she did so, and it melted into laughter when Alya’s lips tickled her collarbone.

“Alyagator, I missed you _so_  much!” Marinette exclaimed in between her laughs.

“I missed you too, Marbear!” Alya said, chuckling when the spin slowed and her girlfriend bumped their foreheads together. Marinette’s breath was warm on her face, and her eyes shone with a joy reserved only for her. Her eyelids fluttered, lashes tickling Alya’s own, and she wasn’t sure whether to blush or snort. As it turned out, she did both. “Butterfly kisses, huh? Good choice, but now can I give you some kisses of my own?”

With a slight nod of her head, Marinette gave permission, and soon the space between both girls closed. The kiss was short and sweet, and it was followed by a second, third, fourth, before they stopped. Finally Alya set her down, and the two stayed wrapped in their embrace for what seemed like years.

The airport wasn’t silent, not by a long shot, but Alya and Marinette were so entranced in their own little world that all else passed by quickly and quietly. The silence between them was only broken when Alya whispered, “Are you ready to go home?”

Marinette sighed, and all tension that had been in her body from the flight and distance apart from her significant other melted away. Leaning into the warmth that was Alya, she responded, “If I’m with you, I’m already home.”

“Girl, you are sweeter than the entirety of your parents’ bakery,” Alya laughed, fondness filling her voice. Pulling Marinette to her side, she slid her arm around her waist and held her close before the pair began walking away, content in the presence of one another.

**Author's Note:**

> so when I was at the airport earlier waiting for my bro to come out, this girl ran out and jumped into the arms of this guy and he spun her around and they called each other super cute nicknames, so I wrote this really quick drabble as a break from my responsibilities!


End file.
